


Thanks To You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Derek Morgan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: When the reader comes down with a bad cold, her boyfriend, Derek, is there to take care of her.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“De-ek!” you screamed from the couch, the congestion in your head all but eliminating the “r’s” from your speech. “I hate to be a pain in the ass since you just got home, but can you get me some ibuprofen and cold pills from the medicine cabinet. My head’s about to explode.” You had taken the day off from the BAU due to a killer head cold that left you sneezing, coughing, cold and hot at the same time and tired as all hell. 

Your boyfriend, Derek, had just gotten home from the office. Thankfully, he didn’t have to go on a case tonight, which also meant you weren’t missing truly important work, which definitely made you feel less guilty about taking off for the day. But since he’d just returned home, you felt bad bugging him for help, but you were truly helpless - a feeling you loathed, considering you helped people on a near constant basis and felt it was part of who you were.

“No problem, baby, I’ll be right there,” he responded, reaching into the medicine cabinet to grab what you’d asked for. Minutes later, he walked out with your medication. “Y/N, you look like you got hit by a truck, are you sure you’re feeling okay?” he asked, pressing the back of his hand against your forehead, checking for a temperature.

You cut your eyes at him, “I look like I got hit by a truck? Thanks, that’s just what a girl wants to hear.”

“You always look beautiful to me, Y/N,” he replied handing you a glass of water. “But you also look sick. Keep drinking water, so you can flush it out of your system.”

You looked at his concerned face, smiling at how caring he was - he really was the best boyfriend. “This always happens when I have a cold. It’s not too bad on the first day, the second day kicks my ass and then the third day it basically goes away. This is what day two looks like.” You forced a crooked smile, giving Derek the double thumbs-up and panning your hands up and down your frame, bringing his attention to just how disheveled you looked.

“Well, then you’re not allowed to do anything tonight,” Derek said, kissing your forehead. “My special brand of Derek Morgan caregiving will have to better by morning.”

You appreciated the thought, but you hated feeling so helpless and attempted to get up. You wanted to make something to eat at least. “I’ll just put together some pasta or something for us to eat and then I’ll take you up on that.”

Lightly pushing you back, Derek insisted you sit and not waste your energy. “Baby, I am perfectly capable of putting together some food for us,” he affirmed, brushing his hand against your flushed face. “I know you hate feeling helpless and this is probably driving you insane right now, but please let me take care of you? Just for tonight?”

“What did I do to deserve you, Derek Morgan?” you asked, easing back into the couch. 

He got up from the couch, grabbing a blanket that Garcia had crocheted for you, placing it over your shivering body. “Nothing special. You just deserve the best.” He bent down to kiss you, going for your lips this time.

“Oh, babe, you don’t wanna kiss me right now. I’m disgusting,” you laughed, pushing him away. He went for your forehead again instead.

\---------------------- 

After dinner, which consisted of macaroni and cheese (which you had been craving) and garlic bread (weird combination, yes, but delicious), Derek gathered you in his arms under the blanket and held you close, his muscular frame warming you from the inside out. Anytime you need anything, water, more food (for someone with a cold you sure were hungry), a book, more medication, your adoring boyfriend was eager to grab it for you, leaving you to relax.

Hours passed and you were tossing and turning on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in - but nothing was working. Derek had fallen asleep next to you, but your stirring had woken him up. You apologized, “Babe, I’m sorry I woke you.”

“No big deal, Y/N,” he mumbled, still half asleep. “How about we go inside and get a good night’s sleep. It’s our day off tomorrow anyway.” 

Bed sounded lovely. “I’m too tired to move,” you whispered, your eyelids heavy with sleep.

In one fell swoop, he’d gathered you in his arms and started toward your bedroom, “That’s why you have me. Besides tired, how are you feeling?”

You mumbled, not realizing until now that you did feel better, though definitely exhausted. “My headache went away. I don’t think I have a fever anymore,” you rattled off your non-symptoms, touching your own forehead, “The congestion seems to have gone away. I guess I’m just worn out from today.”

“Well that’s good,” he said, opening the door to the bedroom, “Let’s get a good night sleep and maybe we can spend a nice day together tomorrow. We don’t really get those a lot with work.”

“Sounds good, baby,” you whispered, reaching out to kiss his cheek, your eyes still closed.

Having him by your side the entire night really did help. His warm, all-encompassing embrace comforting you as you drifted off to sleep.

\----------------------

As the light from the window streaked across your face, you stretched and groaned loudly, feeling better than you had in days. You looked at the clock and realized you and Derek had slept until 10 AM. “We got to sleep in late, Derek,” you said, nudging him, knowing he was already awake even though his eyes were closed.

“That hasn’t happened in years,” he drawled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “How are you feeling this morning?”

You rolled into his arms, “So much better. Thanks to you.” You pressed a kiss to his lips, “That was for yesterday.”

He reached his hands up to gather your hair, pushing out his face so he could return the kiss. “So we can definitely have that nice day together I was talking about last night.” His tongue parted your lips - giving you slow, sensual kisses that made you melt.

“Yea, definitely,” you said rolling onto your back and pulling him on top of you, “and I think I know how I want to start the day.”


End file.
